


Rock-paper-scissors

by figaro



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Edging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro/pseuds/figaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is bored, Roy is innovative, edging ensues. (kink meme fill. prompt was: Some Roy/Dick. Prolonged orgasm. <3 Reason? Because they were bored. XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-paper-scissors

It had been a slow day, a _ridiculously_ slow day. The Tower had been as quiet as Dick had ever heard it and he’d feared for a while the boredom would actually kill him.

He’d cartwheeled down the corridors, vaulted through the kitchen, leaping from chair to chair with the grace and restlessness of a tomcat youngster until Roy, seemingly the only one around besides Dick, had tripped him with a quick swipe of his arm as he was about to make the jump from the edge of a table to a not-very-sturdy-looking lamp hanging from the ceiling, forcing him into a three-point landing on the floor instead.

“Stop _bouncing_ , man. You’re driving me nuts.”

Dick jumped back up on the table and sunk down in a crouch in front of Roy, who was sitting properly at it. “But I’m bored!”

“You’re _benched._ ”

“That’s why I’m bored, Roy! But I’m all better, see?” He stood up and tugged his pants down, exposing thighs tightly wrapped in bandages, proving…nothing at all, really. He knew it. Roy knew it.

Roy raised a brow, his gaze sliding so slowly down Dick’s belly and legs Dick could almost feel it burn. “It’s not your call. Now stop fucking around.”

Heh.

Dick sank back into a crouch, pants still puddled around his feet, closer to Roy, giving him the best shot of his boxer-briefed crotch he could offer. He tilted his head down until their foreheads bumped together. “There’s an idea…”

He felt Roy raise his other brow, heard him quickly swipe his tongue over his lips.

“It’ll be over in ten minutes, you’ll be all loose from the afterglow for another five and then you’ll be back monkeying around,” Roy said.

Dick pulled back, arranging his features into an exaggerated, stupid pout. “But now I’m all into the thought.” He gestured down between his legs, where his cock had indeed begun to fill out from the idea.

Leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, Roy pulled his own features into something resembling deep thought. This time Dick saw as well as heard him lick his lips. The sudden, mental image of those lips swelling and reddening and _stretching_ around his cock made Dick grab himself while biting back a grunt.

Roy’s brows flew up again. “You drive a hard bargain, Robin.” He uncrossed his arms and slapped his hands onto Dick’s knees, pushing them apart, presumably to get a better look at Dick fondling himself, or maybe just to fuck with Dick’s balance. It was impossible to know with Roy.

“Tell you what. Let’s make it a little more interesting.”

“I assure you have my full attention.” Dick helplessly felt his cock twitch as it grew fully hard. He felt exposed, on _display_ almost, and although he sure did love being in the spotlight he just hadn’t connected the feeling to something _sexual_ very often before. It thrilled him, sped up his pulse and breathing to the point where he felt himself starting to blush.

“Let’s drag it out.”

“Huh? How?”

“Whoever tops will keep the other on edge without coming for as long as possible.”

Dick frowned. “That’s…an idea, I guess? But how would we decide who gets to do what?”

He got a smirk in return.

“Rock-paper-scissors.”

xXx

Dick had lost with no resemblance of grace whatsoever. He’d wheedled and whined and threatened, the thought of being kept from coming unbearable. He’d cursed himself for agreeing to the most stupid idea ever.

But Roy had stood his ground, keeping the smirk on his face as he and Dick locked themselves in Dick’s room, as they undressed, as he pushed Dick onto his back on the bed and settled between his thighs.

Then he’d shut Dick up by grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing.

It had felt wonderful. For a whole minute.

And from there it had been pure hell, Roy’s touches growing softer and softer, less and less satisfying and more and more teasing.

And it just went on and on…

xXx

Roy ran his fingers up Dick’s cock for what felt like the hundredth time, his touch light as feathers, the callouses on his fingertips making it such a ticklish tease Dick felt he couldn’t get enough air. He sucked down a deep breath, held it as Roy started toying with the head, drawing little figure-eights in the film of precome coating it, before he let it out in an explosive sigh. “Come _on_ , Roy! This isn’t fair! Just touch me already!”

“I am touching you.”

Dick bit his lip hard, trapping and swallowing back a moan. He’d given Roy plenty of his frustration already, but he’d be damned if he gave him the raw _need_ burning in him too. After regaining a tiny bit of control, and forcing himself to breathe slow and deep, he stuck his bottom lip out in a new, even less convincing pout. “You know what I mean.”

Roy shook his head slowly. ”Remember, I won the game, I get to decide when, or _if,_ you get to come.”

“Slut.”

“Boy Floozy.”

“Boy _what_? Who even uses that word anymore?! You’re so— _ungh_ —“

Dick had gotten his wish alright—Roy was indeed touching him, pressing his thumb against the underside of the head, rubbing side to side over the sensitive stretch of skin there, a bit too hard for comfort. But a bit too hard was miles better than too light and Dick gratefully bucked into the touch, instantly losing it as Roy pulled back.

“Hips _still_ , Robin.”

When Roy wanted to he could do a kind of scarily good impression of the Bat voice, growling orders with absolute, gritty authority, and Dick froze instantly, reflexes kicking in before he’d even consciously processed what had been said. After a moment it clicked and he sunk back flat on the bed again. “You’re playing dirty, Roy.”

“Says the guy who tried to cheat at fucking _rock-paper-scissors._ ”

“I just wanted to—“ Dick cut himself off with a moan he was unable to hold back, Roy’s thumb back on the same spot, moving back and forth, back and forth. He cursed under his breath and threw his head back, banging it against the mattress repeatedly. Roy’s touch was _heaven_ compared to the previous twenty-or-so minutes of teasing, but it was still nowhere near enough to make Dick come.

“Wanted to what?” Roy’s voice came out softer now, a low, hungry note in it that made Dick’s toes curl.

“Wanted to—God, do that again, _please_ —to see how hard I could make you come.” Dick was panting, putting so much effort into keeping his hips in check while still getting the most out of Roy’s touch he’d forgotten all about controlling his breathing. Not that he really _wanted_ to control it anymore, the lightheadedness that came with cheating on it helped him a little closer to orgasm and right then every little thing that could aid him on that journey mattered.

“How admirable, cheating for a good cause.”

Dick could tell Roy had to fight to keep his voice steady, a tremble beneath it threatening to break through at any moment. Dick found he really, _really_ wanted that to happen. “Yeah, and I’d work my damn ass off. I’d keep you on the verge of coming for so long you’d—you’d pass out when you finally came. When I— _hngh_ —decided it was time, I’d suck you off and you’d be so sensitive by then you’d shoot your load right away. I’d—“ Dick’s voice cracked. “I’d _swallow_ you, man.”

Roy shifted on the bed, nudging Dick’s bandaged thighs apart even wider with his knees, before reaching down and cupping his sore balls, squeezing lightly. “Fucking cheat,” he muttered, the tremble Dick had gone for clearly audible in his voice now.

Dick didn’t have time to savor his victory. The squeeze had him all but howling, bringing him so close to coming he could taste it. Just one more touch, one more squeeze, one more lazy circle from Roy’s thumb. “C’mon, man, c’mon… You have to let me, you gotta let me— _please_ , Roy, please, I can’t—“

“Christ, Dick…” Roy’s grip on Dick’s cock tightened the tiniest bit but still not _enough_.

“Please, I’ll do anything!” Dick felt his skin prickle from his hairline down to his sternum, fleetingly thinking he must be beet red. His hair was plastered to his forehead, he felt sweat running down his temples, and he couldn’t care less, didn’t give a fuck about how he looked right then, knowing only one thing— _needing_ only one thing. Needing to—

“Come.” Roy grabbed Dick properly and jerked him once, twice, added a squeeze to his balls, and Dick obeyed with a raw shout, fucking into Roy’s fist as his hips bucked, his eyes squeezed so tightly shut tears welled over and beaded in his lashes.

Roy’s ‘ _Jesus fucking Christ, oh fuck, oh fuck_ ’ sounded as if it came from far away, muffled as if Dick was underwater. A tight pressure in his head added to the sensation, black blossoming around the edges of his consciousness, his thoughts slipping, slipping…

He came to as he felt his cheek being rubbed roughly.

“—in your own face, you freak; the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The touch moved on to his mouth, his lips parted by ungentle fingers rubbing back and forth. He could feel how slick they were, tasted a faint bitterness as the digits crooked and slipped inside.

“You should’ve stuck your tongue out, should’ve caught your spunk in your mouth. Fucking hell, Dick…”

The fingers slid deeper, pushing down on Dick’s tongue and forcing his mouth wide open.

“I’ll never get you off quickly again.”

Chapped lips and a hot tongue replaced the fingers, cleaning Dick’s lips with swift, wet swipes before kissing him properly. The feeling of Roy’s tongue in his mouth made him come to a little, take a step closer back to reality. He raised shaky hands and grabbed Roy’s neck, pulling him closer, teeth clicking together as the kiss went from probing to intense to painful.

Dick didn’t let up until he’d run out of air. He twisted his head to the side, Roy’s swollen lips slipping over his cheek and ear, leaving a wide trail of saliva, and allowed himself a minute to get his breathing under control again, not even trying to speak until it had evened out and his heart had stopped hurting his ribs from the inside. “You’re never doing that again,” he croaked.

Roy chuckled against Dick’s neck, sounding just as out of breath as Dick had been a moment ago. “Aw, come on… It was totally worth it.”

“Roy…” Dick steeled himself, willing wobbly muscles to comply, and pushed Roy back by the shoulders before propping himself up on his elbows. He looked down at himself, at the almost perfectly straight, sticky line of semen stretching from right below his navel up to his throat. “Well, fuck.” He ran a finger across his stomach, dried it off on his chest.

Roy’s laugh made him lift his gaze and meet eyes so amused and aroused they glittered. “Tell you what…” Dick slid his entire hand through the come this time, wiping up as much as he could. “ _You_ try it and _then_ we’ll decide if you get to do this to me again.” He wrapped his slippery hand around Roy’s cock and tugged once. “How about it?”

He took the little whine he got in return as a yes.

xXx


End file.
